Cross-References to Related Copending Application
Related and copending application of particular interest to the instant application is U.S. Ser. No. 628,688, entitled "A Scan Path System and An Integrated Circuit Device Using the Same", filed Dec. 14, 1990, and assigned to the same assignee of the instant application.